Never Ask a Tweeb For a Favor
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Jim and Tim are dating Monique and Bonnie. What happens when Kim finds out? RonxKim, ShegoxJunior?
1. The Tweebs Get Devious

_Alright. I wanted to do a KP fic after watching clothes minded the other day. And… com'on… who doesn't love Jim and Tim this season? And who doesn't think they'd be big cuties in the future? _

_So… it's a future set fic. _

_Ron/Monique/Kim/Bonnie are all 23/24 _

_Which would make Jim and Tim in their late teens – finishing up at MIST, and interning with their dad. _

_I've seen Monique paired with Wade, Ned and Felix… but why not Jim and Tim? And plus – Bon and Mon would go so cute with these guys… :D _

**I don't own KP.** _Disney owns the world (wouldn't that mean Satan is Disney? Scary thought.)_

----

For years Monique had been telling Kim that Bonnie really wasn't so bad. Kim had gone off to university in London, Ron to Tokyo… and Monique and Bonnie had mistakenly entered into the same fashion design course at another large university…

Since then Monique had an internship with a fashion design label and Bonnie was working for a fashion magazine. Surprisingly they had more reason to meet up than Monique's own best friend who was usually half-way across the world, and found once a month to usually squeeze each other into their schedules.

"That better not be who I think it is." Bonnie said, turning her nose up, as she sat down at the outdoor tables, next to Monique and two that were already at the table, had their heads buried in technotronics magazines.

"Hoo-sha" said a grinning twin and poked his head out from behind the magazine.

"Yeah… MIST isn't far from here." Monique said somewhat apologetically.

"And you… what? Decided to do some babysitting?"

"Not quite. They come here all the time."

"Best food in a 4.5 mile radius" the other twin said, before going back to his magazine again.

"So how's the biz?" Monique asked, as Bonnie's face fell further, bugged by the Possible's presence.

"You guys are either going to have to talk about fashion, or get out of here." She said blandly, brushing her hair away from her face.

The twins put down their magazine grinning, "Ohhh… I don't know about you Jim, but that sounds like a challenge to me."

"No a challenge would be actually designing the outfits instead of talking about them."

"Not much of a challenge but…"

"Would you two shut up?!!"

"I thought you wanted us to talk about…"

"Well I retract that statement and don't want either of you to talk at all…"

"Harsh."

"Overly harsh."

Monique slurped on her drink, "well… my internship is doing pretty well… some of my designs will be featured this month…"

"Can we take a look?" Jim asked, as Tim rifled through the menu of the café.

"Yeah… sure" Monique said with a smile, digging into her bag to drag out a portfolio.

"Nice."

"So, how's the magazine Bonnie?" Asked Tim as he finally looked up from the menu and Jim was ooohing and aaahing over Monique's designs – though admitting that they needed more tech.

"How do you know about that?" She snapped, taking up the menu now he was done with it.

"I don't know… word of mouth… possibly from the words of Kim – 'I can't believe they'd give that shallow, two-bit lowlife a job'".

The twins exchanged grins and Monique laughed. Bonnie just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you must know. It's going great. I've got paperwork, but for the interviews and the free clothes… it's pretty fantastic."

"You expected to have… no paperwork? At a magazine?" Asked Tim confused.

"Don't think you're so smart, Possible. Plenty of people in my office can barely call what they do 'work.'"

"We all can dream" Monique said sympathetically. "I'm just waiting for the day where my designs create themselves."

"You know… we could arrange that…" Jim suggested, exchanging another crafty look with his brother.

"No." Monique said flatly.

"Oh, com'on. It'll be a good chance to experiment. Create something to do the work for you… perhaps a replica of sorts of your brain…"

"You guys actually think you could create something like that?" Bonnie asked, more than a little intrigued at the thought of having to do nothing but the fun, more social parts of her job.

"We could try…" Jim started, "but we'd have to have a good reason to do so…"

Monique and Bonnie caught each others eye, the same way the twins just exchanged another glance.

"Name it."

"Perhaps a date?"

Bonnie was the first to respond. "No way."

"Then we can always throw ourselves into another project. Like modifying what we have in the basement."

"You guys are what… five years younger than us?"

"And think about how much cred. that's going to get you with the fashion crowd." Tim said with a wink.

Bonnie didn't know when she'd said, she would never date a Possible. Perhaps before she knew that there were any Possible's to date. But now she exchanged another look with Monique.

"I suppose we could get another chance to all meet up." Monique said weakly, trying to drown out the sounds of 'Hoo-sha' in the background.

----

**Any fellow supporters of a not-totally overdone KP ship - let me know.**

**_Next... What happens when Kim and Ron come back?_**


	2. What a Suprise!

**Heh-heh, Acosta... you're right... anything's possible for a Possible! ;)**

**-----**

**Just one date… to this… **

"Mom… Dad… I'm back."

"We're in here, honey" Mrs Possible yelled from the kitchen. Kim dropped her bags at the door and grabbed Ron's hand to yank him in.

"Oh no… we're going to do this." She said, pulling him in as he whimpered.

"Can't we just send them an e-mail or something… K.P?"

He was still whining by the time they got to the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, Kim. We saved you some dinner." Her mom smiled at her.

But Kim was already staring at the guests at the table. Monique offered a wave.

"Bonnie? Are you sure you're in the right house?"

"Oh yes. I believe you and Bonnie used to know each other from school. Meet Jim and Tim's new girlfriends."

Ron stumbled in behind Kim. "Oh, hey Bonnie. Say… is this a bad time?" He said, trying to weasel out of his own confession to Kim's parents.

"It's perfect timing. As usual, Stoppable." Bonnie replied smarmily.

"That's Stoppable-san to you."

Kim semi-recovered and sat down at the end of the table next to Monique. "Bonnie? Monique? Dating the tweebs?!!" She looked awfully confused. Ron came over and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"It's ok, K.P. Let it all out."

She turned on him, "Did you know about this?"

He immediately stopped rubbing. "Me?!! I didn't know anything. Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" his hands went up in defense.

"So what? You're dating my brother and you never told me?" Kim turned to Monique next.

"You never asked." Monique said pointedly.

"Does that sound like something I would ask?" Kim shot back incredulously.

"They started working on something that could replicate part of the brain… or something… and we kinda got roped into a date."

"So this is that date?" Asked Kim, feeling relieved.

"No. That date was last month."

The twins grinned at each other.

"I must admit, they always were rather mature for their age" Kim's mom put in supportively.

"Thanks mom, but not helping."

"And they do take after their father's wily way of getting girls..." said her father with a wink.

"Thanks dad, but not helping."

"What's the big deal Kimmie-cub? We're dating two of the most famous techies in the world, they're dating us… and we get to hang out and talk about clothes, while these two talk about things that are only remotely interesting to each other." Bonnie explained.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Tim said, resting a hand on her leg.

"Then I'm going to ask that you get your hearing inspected."

Jim and Tim exchanged grins again.

"I'm sure if the boys knew that it was going to bother you, they would have asked first." Kim's mom said, with a firm nod of approval from her dad.

"No." said Kim firmly before storming out. "I know that they did this just because it bothers me."

Ron sat down where Kim had been sitting, scooping food onto the plate. "Uh, you mind if I take this to go?" He asked a little bashfully.

----

**Go Tweebs! But I think Kim's going to kick their butts. :D Unless Monique can talk her out of it…. ;) **


	3. Family Again

**Thanks guys who are reading this!!! Drop me a note if you are! **

---

"We'll do it!" Jim and Tim chimed, rising before Ron and following Kim out of the room. Ron sat back looking relieved.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked, pointing to Bonnie's plate.

When Tim and Jim found Kim in her old room, they sat on the bed, each beside her. "Good trip from Japan?" Tim broke the ice.

"Well, we had to stop off in Madagascar first to... don't change the subject." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hey, we'll play fair, if you do. Gloves aren't really an indoor look for you." Jim noticed.

"Monique and Bonnie?"

"Remember you told us last year that we need someone more responsible?"

"So you automatically thought I meant older?"

Jim answered for them, "Well, not really, but I have always thought Monique was kinda cute."

"So how on earth did this happen?" Kim asked, calming down.

"Well…"

_Flashback –Mon and Jim _

"What am I thinking? I can't do this to my G.F!"

It wasn't that Monique hadn't gone out with younger guys before, she'd finally succumbed to Wade a couple of years ago and gave him one date, sort of as a peace treaty after he still thought she was mad at him about the love ray in senior year.

"You're my best friend's brother."

"Yeah… but you can't hold that against me…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Good point" Monique finally said. Jim leaned in towards her. "But you better not be thinking that this is some sort of experiment or something, boy." She warned him putting a finger to his lips.

"I'll make sure I just document everything in my head…"

---

_Flashback –Bon and Tim _

"You Possibles' have been the bane of my existence!" Bonnie said angrily to Tim. "First, you and your stupid brother totally wrecked my ride senior year…"

"After we fixed it, Car Monkey" Tim cut in smirking.

"And then Kimmie and her loser boyfriend get prom king and queen! Seriously! What's next?"

Tim had to look at her as if she was mentally slow. "Well… you went on a date with us, and now I'm bringing you home."

"Exactly!"

"So you're expecting something to go wrong?"

"Something already is wrong! I'm on a date with a Possible!"

Tim hurriedly kissed her before she could complain any more.

"My terms, Possible. And you're not getting me to sign anything." She finally answered, breaking away.

---

"You know, we've only barely patented the machine that we promised we'd make." Jim grinned to Tim.

"And Bonnie called you techies. She really doesn't understand what a nuclear technician does, does she?"

"The less she knows the better" Tim said to his sister, winking.

Kim groaned. "You two have actually become more annoying with age."

"And that's why you love us." Said Jim as the three Possibles embraced in a group hug.

---

**Next up: A Possible family mission? How will Ron, Monique and Bonnie pass the time?**


	4. Mission Time

**Really unmotivated of late in KP world. Perhaps because I can't get the most recent eppie uploaded! (sobs!) If anyone knows someplace online to watch... let me know... and I'll reward you with requests (or cookies).**

---

Just then, Kim's wristwatch kimunnicator went off, "Yo Wade"

"So she knows?" He said through the screen to the twins behind her who nodded.

"You knew too?" Kim felt her anger rising again.

"Well, Jim and Tim have their own…" Wade was about to say communicators, but was cut off.

"Did_ everybody_ know?"

"Well we just thought it would be better to keep it quiet…" Tim answered.

"…Not give you a reason to come back earlier than you intended." Jim finished for him.

"…Or Ron intended."

"We got a sitch Kim" Wade said, looking disappointed that she wouldn't get a night off. "Large heist, somewhere in France... no idea who yet."

"Great" grinned Tim. "We've got some new devices to try."

"Oh no… you're not coming." Replied Kim, her face displaying horror.

"Of course we are" Said Jim, "we can continue to catch up on the way there."

---

"So… anyone going to come with me to grab a naco?" Ron looked from Monique to Bonnie hopefully. In Japan for so long a time, unfortunately he had been plagued with the fact that what nacos, tacos or nachos they DID have – were made by people that didn't have the slightest clue what they were doing.

"Anyone?" Still no response. Bonnie covered a yawn.

"Get Tim to call me" she said to Monique, reaching for her bag.

"Oh com'on, you have to come" Ron pled, "I'll be just like old times."

"Old times? Like when we _didn't _hang out?"

"Yep. You can even sit in a different booth" Ron offered.

Bonnie looked as though she was seriously considering it. "Well… my night doesn't usually end at 8:30" she said looking at her watch.

---

**Next... a Naco for a Friend...**


	5. In the Plane

**Another short chapter, the rest with Ron and the girls is coming soon.**

---

"I'm not using that…" Kim eyed the small device that Jim brought out of his pocket.

"Don't tell me you only accept gadgets from Wade…."

"I don't even know what it does…"

"Here, we'll show you."

"No" Kim yelped and made a grab for the device before they did something they would all regret in the back of Giuseppe's plane.

The boys put it back away with the same disappointed looks in their faces that they used to get when they were younger. Kim had just been waiting for the time where they would eventually get sick of playing with their toys… but that day never came. Now they just made money from it. Well, more money than what they were making in high school, anyhow.

"So how was MIST?"

"It's a place to hang out when we're not at dad's…" Tim answered.

"You two have finished all your studies already?"

"Uh… yeah. Haven't you?"

"But I'm older!"

"So?"

They still didn't get it, thought Kim resignedly. The kimmunicator buzzed again. "Go Wade."

Wade hadn't exactly left the house to go to a regular university, opting to do several different courses at once via distance education. He said it gave him a lot of free time. Occasionally he would come on a mission with Kim, Ron or whoever else needed backup… but that was very rarely.

"Kim. I got surveillance. It's an old friend…"

It wasn't often that Wade would say this… except for villains that had been around since Kim first started her world-saving missions.

She watched the footage he uploaded, and knew who it was immediately. "Junior."


	6. Dating Etiquette

**Hope this chapter is longer for you. Yay Tweebs! And thanks for the advice guys!**

---

"If I had known that you would have been bawling the whole time, I wouldn't have come." Bonnie said half an hour later, sipping on a cola.

"Rufus would have wanted me to eat an extra helping in his honor…" Ron choked out, stuffing more food in his face and wiping the fresh tears off his face.

"He really loved that Rufus…" Monique told Bonnie, giving a sympathetic look to Ron.

Ron had lost Rufus some time ago. It was just his time, he guessed (the life span of a mole rat wasn't extraordinary to say the least.) Ron was inconsolable until Kim bought him a new naked mole rat – Rufus II. Yet when Rufus II died, Ron couldn't move on again.

"There will never be another pet to replace…" he started, choking up again.

"So can we stop him from crying about his dead pet?"

"It was a mole rat!" Ron said, shoving his face full of another nacho platter.

"Anyways, I've got to be at a fashion shoot tomorrow, I can't spend all night at the Middleton Bueno Nacho."

"I can" replied Ron, wiping away more tears as Monique patted his back.

"So how are things going with Kim?" Monique asked, to stop Bonnie's whining.

Ron slumped even more. "Bad question?" She asked him again.

"Yeah, things are ok. It's just I have to tell her parents something that I know I'm going to be put in a black hole for."

"Overreacting much?" asked Bonnie.

"Probably not overreacting enough" Monique explained to Bon. "It wouldn't be the first time Ron's been close to black hole treatment."

"So what's a black hole? Like a dark closet or something?"

Ron slumped even further down, but still managed to have not stopped eating even though enough food was getting on his shirt instead of in his mouth. "A shuttle to another dimension."

"It can't be that bad." Bonnie said.

He flashed a weak smile. "Yeah, maybe it's not."

"How do you think the Possible's are going in Germany, or wherever they've taken off too?"

"You mean France?"

"Does it make a difference?" Bonnie shot back to Monique.

"I don't know… why don't you call?" Monique asked her to which Bonnie looked flabbergasted.

"Hello… 12 steps to dating etiquette." She shook her head, "no wonder you don't date much."

"Excuse me? I don't date much because I don't want to waste my time on people I don't already know."

"Well… get to know them. That's what dating's all about."

* * *

_Flashback – The First Date_

According to Bonnie Rockwaller, there were several things that she'd learnt over the years on how to get through a date, never mind the formula for a bad date, which was largely similar. Etiquette and then a hasty excuse to leave.

It was too early in this case, to assume the hasty excuse position, so instead, she asked the usual questions and feigned interest. Thankfully, Monique did most of the talking.

"So, Bonnie. You've been quiet." Tim said. "Tell us about how you got your job."

This caught her off guard. "You're asking me something?"

"Yeah, isn't that what people normally do on dates?" Tim asked grinning.

"Don't think you know anything about dating."

Monique got involved, "Yeah, Bonnie's an expert. She should write a book about it. It's funny how she hasn't gotten sick of dating after all these years."

"Just because you didn't date in high school…"

Truthfully, Bonnie was sick of dating guys with the I.Q of a spork, which was partly why she gave this date a chance, but that wasn't something that she felt she had to mention. Before Monique could get in a witty rebuttal though, Bonnie's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, I'm on a date," she answered it quickly. A muffled reply was heard by those around her, from the other end of the phone.

"Duh." Bonnie said snidely into the phone. "They were 29 on the Hottest Teens list of last year."

"We were also number one on the Teen Enterprise list last year as well…" Tim cut in.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't read no-name magazines."

Jim and Tim exchanged annoyed looks. Monique smirked.

* * *

"You wouldn't dare go there again…" Monique answered, and Bonnie's lip curled up in anticipation of making another crack, until they both heard a snoring beside them. 

Ron must have drifted off at this stage, because he didn't even realize the two girls had begun fighting. He had been solemnly playing with a packet of Diablo sauce, but the extra helpings of nachos had eventually finished him off.

"No Kim. Just a little longer." Ron mumbled with his chin on his chest.


	7. Junior's Plan

"Junior. Freeze where you are."

However, Junior didn't freeze. Junior kept walking, picking up jewelry in his hands… and eventually turned back around to Kim, who kept the laser pointed on him. Jim and Tim watched him with interest.

"Possible twins, what about this necklace? Pretty enough?" He asked putting it up to their faces to inspect.

"You know who we are?" They asked together.

"Of course, you were number 29 on the Hottest Teens list for last year."

"We were also number one on the Teen Enterprise list last year as well…" replied Tim.

"Yes, yes. I don't read no-name magazines."

Jim and Tim exchanged annoyed looks… and then finally answered, "Green's not really your color."

"It's not for me. It's for Shego" he said putting on a pouty-face.

"Why are you stealing jewelry for Shego?" Kim asked, confused.

Putting on his best woe-is-me voice, Junior continued. "Shego is married. I thought if I stole something really good, it might change her mind."

"Shego's…" Kim didn't know where to start… "Shego's married?"

Shego had been working at Senor Senior's School of Villainy part time, after Shego got into the teaching gig. Junior was her "teaching assistant" apparently, but mostly she just told him to sit down, shut up and not disturb the class.

Junior looked down to the necklace that was in his hands. "I heard about it last night."

"That was… fast…"

Her brothers looked at her.

"I saw her a couple of days ago," Kim explained.

"Really? She looked good?" Junior asked simultaneously.

Kim didn't know how to answer this. "Look Junior, if you just want to surrender right now…"

"I don't think I'll be doing that. I've got to go back to school." He gave them a quick wave and threw something to the ground before being hoisted up to the roof of the building from the wire he had been wearing all along. "Toodles."

"It's a bomb!" Kim yelled suddenly, after watching him leave.

"It's ok. We've brought something with us especially for this." Jim grinned exchanging a look with Tim.

"How about running?" Kim asked frantically.

"No. I'm sure… Jim?" Tim checked his pockets just as frantically.

"I don't have it." He answered.

"Neither do I."

"Run!" He finally echoed his sister.

They only had three seconds before the explosion, and Kim didn't have time to chide herself for not being more on the ball. The last thing she saw was erupting black smoke from the fiery explosion.


End file.
